This invention concerns devices for preventing entry of squirrels and other animals into a chimney flue.
It is common to prevent access of birds, squirrels and similar animals, and of large leaves and twigs, into a chimney flue by placing sheets of screening or wire cloth material over the top of the chimney flue, and attaching it by any available means.
Other animal entry preventing devices include a chimney cap described in Wright U.S. Pat. No. 399,594 having a main lower plate sized to fit exactly upon the chimney, with a flange placed within the chimney opening. A hood attached to the plate has holes which allow escape of smoke, and the hood is surrounded by a flange which works in combination with the plate to funnel water from the chimney opening. Giumenta et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,078 describes a chimney cap consisting of a housing having four sides formed from a single blank of perforated sheet material, and an overhanging roof. The cap is sized to be disposed over a chimney flue liner and attached by means of threaded bolts. Simmons et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,460 and Hisey U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,021, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,686 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,500 generally describe chimney caps attached by means of retention members extending into the chimney opening and consisting a housing having four sides of screen cloth or the like and a solid roof.